Just Another Step
by Alittlemorecreative
Summary: <html><head></head>He knows she'll never understand, never love him. But she cares, and for now, that's all he needs to hold onto. One-sided Nicoxfem!Percy. Oneshot.</html>


**Percabeth is genderbent**

**Percy= Alison 'Ali' Jackson**

**Annabeth = Perseus 'Percy' Chase (There are reasons!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Amgsty? Angsty. Set after HoH.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAZEL<br>**

"Okay, what is your problem?" Ali exploded.

Hazel and Jason backed up slightly, surprised by her outburst.

Nico's eyes widened for a second, but then his face relaxed into a cool, unperturbed façade. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"You damn well know what I mean," she hissed.

Hazel and Jason exchanged uncertain looks. Ali wasn't the most peaceful of people, but it was quite unlike her to get so angry, so fast.

There was something different about this outburst. Ali's anger was either short and fiery, or cold and dangerous, but there was always a reason behind it. This one was sudden and uncalled for.

The tension between the two was... electric. It reminded Hazel of the first time she'd introduced the two at Camp Jupiter. Like the charged atmosphere of an unresolved argument.

Nico's jaw muscles tensed, but he maintained his façade. "I'm not sure where you're going with this."

Ali took a deep breath, like she was making an effort not to strangle him. "Nico this has got to stop. I know you're hurt, but would you, for once, stop acting like you're the only one affected by all of this?"

Hazel considered stepping in. The two were equally lethal when mad, and combined, they'd probably destroy the whole ship. Which would make Leo mad. Then they'd have fiery infernos to worry about as well.

All Hazel had wanted was a quiet evening where nobody got attacked, nobody was in Tartarus, and nobody was fighting. Obviously that was impossible.

"Right, I'm sorry. I forgot. Ali Jackson has to be involved in everything. Her life has to be the center of attention."

Jason stepped forward, but Hazel caught his arm. She didn't like it, but she understood that these two had some issues to work out.

"_Excuse me?"_ Ali demanded.

"What?" he replied nonchalantly. Honestly, the boy had a death wish.

Ali clenched her jaw, clipping her words. "First of all, that is not even what I meant. Secondly, _seriously?_ You want to go there? You want me to tell you exactly why I do _not_ want to be the 'center of attention', as you put it?" Her voice was getting dangerously low.

"Please tell us all about it!" He cried, looking almost as frustrated as her. "The great Ali Jackson and all her vanquished foes! The perfect Ali Jackson and all her noble choices-"

Ali cut him off by stepping in and grabbing his collar. "I'm going to give you one second to pretend you never said that."

This time Jason was the one holding Hazel back.

Ali continued on as if no one else was in the room. "We've been worried about you for weeks. And now that you're finally free, you refuse to talk to us! What am I supposed to do, Nico!? The only reason we're even having this conversation is because I'm physically restraining you!" She laughed humorlessly and released him.

Nico didn't seem to notice. He remained in that awkward position, staring at her. "Free," he echoed, raising his voice. "How is this free, Ali? I'm not _free_. What do you want me to talk to you about? The weather? It's awful today! And when it's nice, we're too busy fighting battles to care!"

"I'm serious."

"So am I!"

"Tartarus," she yelled.

Everyone froze. Just the name made both their eyes darken.

Hazel wished Piper and Percy were here. They'd know how to handle this, how to calm everyone down.

Nico's eyes blazed. "Don't." He turned to leave the room.

Ali caught his arm. "I've been there, Nico." Her anger seemed to have melted, replaced by despair. "I understand."

He shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "You don't understand anything."

"I was there Nico! I-"

"You had Percy!" he yelled.

She let go of his arm, shocked.

"You _have _Percy," he said in a quiet voice. "I didn't have anyone. I've never had anyone."

He left the room to stunned silence.

* * *

><p><strong>NICO<br>**

He walked straight past the mess hall. He could always get dinner later, and he didn't have much of an appetite anyway.

Ever since this afternoon, the ArgoII had been hushed. Whispers and wary looks all around. No doubt about, and directed at him.

He made his way out to the deck but stopped short when he saw Ali leaning against the rail, watching the sea filter the moonlight. He contemplated slipping away unnoticed.

_Man up Di Angelo, you gotta apologize some time._

He stepped out of the shadows, trying to look casual as he stole up to the rail.

She didn't respond or react in anyway, though it was clear she'd noticed him.

They stood wordlessly for a few minutes, the silence broken only by the sound of the waves and the occasional creaking from Festus.

"You can look at me," he said finally. He forced himself to look at her profile, taking in the features he'd already memorized.

Her windswept hair shielded her eyes from him so he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Ironic. All the times when he'd wanted her to look away, so he wouldn't have to see the hurt and guilt he'd inflicted in her, she didn't. But now, when all he needed was for her to look at him, for him to not have disappointed her all over again… nothing.

She exhaled, tilting her chin towards him but still keeping her eyes fixed on the churning waters below. "Do you really want me to?"

He stopped himself from uttering a biting reply that always seemed to be ready, and instead leaned against the railing, standing as close to her as he could force himself to.

"Ali… look, I –I don't know how to talk to people, okay? So please just…" _Just._

She finally looked at him. Her eyes were bright but still, gleaming with some sort of understanding.

"I know it's hard," She spoke quietly. "And I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He stared at her, idly wondering if she'd washed her hair- it smelled different.

"I push you too much. I don't even know if I _do _understand you." She sighed like it frustrated her, like it was her job to fix him.

"Yeah you probably don't." He dropped his eyes and fidgeted away from her slightly. There was only so much proximity he could take.

"But I want to." She looked at him earnestly, trying to catch his eyes. He didn't give in and continued staring at the waves. Though all it did was make him more aware of her.

"Let's call a truce." She leaned back, probably sensing his discomfort.

"A what, now?" He blinked.

"A truce, ceasefire, armistice; an agreement between enemies or opponents to stop fighting or argu-"

"Yeah I know what it means! But we're not fighting we're just..." _There it was again._

"You're fighting _me_." She said. Her eyes were still clear, just confused, like she couldn't figure out why.

"I am not." _Wow, Nico, how eloquent, your argument has surely baffled her, _he thought dryly.

She gave him a _yeah, right _look. "All right, look, I'm not asking you to braid my hair and talk about your feelings- unless you want to. No? Thought so. Just...start small. Start over."

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut across him, "Say hi -or you know what? Don't even say hi. Just smile."

Just. How were her 'just's always hopeful?

"Smiling is overrated," he muttered.

"Do you want to braid my hair?"

"Ugh fine." He tried for a smile.

She grimaced, "Yeah… um try _not _to look like a Halloween pumpkin."

He rolled his eyes and tried again, trying to make it look less forced. He imagined the flames of Hestia's hearth, Hazel's warm hugs, his first week at camp half-blood…

"There we go!" Ali exclaimed cheerfully. "Now all you need is practice."

He dropped the smile immediately. "Can we continue this life lesson thing tomorrow; I'm going to turn in."

"Sure sure, just as we were getting somewhere." She grumbled.

He managed a sort of smile and turned to leave. He would never admit it aloud but it did feel good to have, well, called a ceasefire.

"Hey Nico?"

He turned to see her looking back at him, her eyes smiling. "Yeah?"

"You can always braid my hair when you feel like."

"Shut up." He ducked around the corner, cheeks burning, but as he walked away, a small smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello darlings! You're looking lovely today- oh that's right! It's Blood of Olympus day... except for my country, which is only getting it on the twenty-freaking-second. *agonized screams*<strong>

**So, how was it? Please review, PM and feel free to request one-shots ;)**

**Also, a big hug to my wonderful (and new) beta **MoonTitanessSelene.** You should definitely check her out, she is an amazing writer!**

**~Alittlemorecreative**


End file.
